A thiazole compound represented by the formula (1):
is useful as an intermediate for producing drugs and agrichemicals (see, for example, Patent Document 1). A known method for producing such a thiazole compound comprises reacting 2-halogeno-allylisothiocyanate with chlorine (see Patent Document 2). A method for producing such a thiazole compound by a reaction of 2-halogeno-allylisothiocyanate with sulfuryl chloride or the like in the presence of aromatic hydrocarbon or a derivative thereof is also known (see Patent Document 3). However, these methods do not necessarily yield satisfactory results. A method for producing a thiazole compound of the formula (1) by a reaction of 2-halogeno-allylisothiocyanate with a chlorinating agent is known to generate a large amount of heat. For overcoming such a drawback, a continuous reaction method is proposed (see Patent Document 4, paragraph [0008]). However, the continuous reaction method requires a special reaction device, and thus it is not necessarily convenient.
Patent Document 1: JP-A 3-157308
Patent Document 2: JP-A 4-234864
Patent Document 3: JP-A 2002-255948
Patent Document 4: JP-A 2004-506725